


//toxic flames

by java_rice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Implied sexy-time, M/M, loCAL MAD SCIENTIST GIVES DIVORCED DAD THE SUCC, not the actual succ the rest is left for your filthy imagination you sinful fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/java_rice/pseuds/java_rice
Summary: He found himself seduced by him. Well, they do say snakes are attracted to the warm embrace of fire.





	//toxic flames

The bitter taste of tobacco mingling with a savoury, almost sweet, smoky flavour. It coated my tongue as I ravaged his, pushing his head into mine for dear life so he would not dare to pull away from me.

A fascinating fellow, a maliciously delectable one at that.

Should I try and dissect this pyromaniac’s body right now, or should I tantalize him over the edge until he begs and cries for me and only me?

I lifted myself off the kiss, taking a quick look at his breathless, intoxicated face. His smooth, pale complexion was a healthy shade of pink, however his eyes were not yet fully glazed with lust; he was glaring at me with monotone disgust. He was trying to resist. What a stubborn man.

Brushing my cheek up against his, I whispered into his ear, and the way he twitched under my skin sent delicious shivers down my spine: “The next thing you know, you will be following my orders, chad.”

He replied with a chuckle so beautiful, that if we were not in the presence of his ducklings, I would have taken my clothes off this instant and have him explore me in as many ways as he wanted.

...

......

Have him explore _me_?

Wait a fucking sec—

What is this?! Before I knew it, those cursed ducklings have vanished, and the man had me pinned down on the floor, his hand already unbuttoning my shirt.

“I’d love to see you try controlling me, you snake-ass fucknut.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you chewy (@fuckyeahfoodfantasy on tungle) for hurting our eyes with this cursed image https://fuckyeahfoodfantasy.tumblr.com/post/180905693837/31-days-of-food-fantasy-day-4-favorite-magic 
> 
> and i hate the fact that it inspired me tO MAKE THIS THINGHSHHEDBDJHD
> 
> 10/10 will take this ship into consideration 
> 
> 10/10 would smooch peking’s thicc chad lips too hahshshhdgdduhHggsgsggdh


End file.
